The Beauty and the Beast
by thesesshogroupie
Summary: Remember the first dance we shared? Recall the night you melted my uglyness away?...Un One-Shot donde los pensamientos de alguien son al fin revelados. REVIEWS por favor Precioussss!


**The Beauty and the Beast**

**Los personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad del profesor Tolkien**.

Este fic está inspirado en la canción "**The Beauty and the Beast**" del grupo Nightwish, la cual, por cierto, recomiendo ampliamente, especialmente en la versión en vivo. Los párrafos en cursiva son la canción.

En aquel día, Legolas, vestido de verde claro, caminaba por Minas Tirith con tranquilidad, al lado de Gimli. La Comunidad del Anillo entera se hallaba esperando, pues Aragorn se rehusaba a que se rompiera, de modo que los retenía en su palacio. La verdadera razón por la que quería que esperaran un poco más era un secreto, que el Rey Elessar guardaba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Sin embargo, para Gimli no era especialmente malo quedarse. La ciudad le agradaba bastante, la gente lo trataba amablemente (aunque lo miraban un poco raro) y le gustaba estar en compañía de sus amigos…especialmente de Legolas, quién, aunque no lo sabía, se había convertido en parte importante en la vida del enano.

Tras caminar por la ciudad durante todo el día, hablando de sus respectivos hogares, llegó la noche. A oscuras, solo iluminados por la Luna, se sentaron cerca de uno de los pocos jardines. Gimli no pudo dejar de notar que a la luz plateada, la piel del Elfo era especialmente hermosa. Oh, hermoso Legolas…si tan solo pudiera decirle todo lo que sentía por él. Quizás aquel era un buen momento.

Comenzó hablando de los primeros días de su amistad, en la lejana Lórien.

_Remember the first dance we shared?_

_Recall the night you melted my uglyness away?_

_The night you left with a kiss so kind.__  
Only a scent of beauty left behind._

Legolas, con una sonrisa, recordó aquellos momentos, en los que vio por primera vez la gran valía de su amigo, más allá de todas las diferencias en sus razas.

_Ah, dear friend I remember the night.  
The moon and the dreams we shared.  
Your trembling paw in my hand.  
Dreaming of that northern land.  
Touching me with a kiss of a beast._

Nervioso, Gimli continuó. Habló de muchas cosas que habían vivido juntos y luego se enfocó en sus sentimientos. Vaya, para un enano era difícil…decidió hablar de la belleza del encantador Elfo…

_I know my dreams are made of you.  
Of you and only for you.  
Your ocean pulls me under.  
Your voice tears me asunder.  
Love me before the last petal falls._

Para Legolas fue un golpe fuerte. La gran estima que tenía para con el enano era una cosa. La gran amistad que habían tejido era otra. Pero lo que ahora decía su amigo era simplemente inesperado. Deseaba nunca haberlo sabido, deseaba que Gimli no estuviera envuelto en aquellos sentimientos, que fueran simplemente buenos amigos. Legolas había tenido la idea de hablarle de algo muy importante para él, del amor que guardaba en su corazón…por otra persona. Sin embargo, con esto, las cosas se dificultaban bastante. Su amigo, su compañero, confidente…

_As a world without a glance.  
Of the ocean's fair expanse.  
Such the world would be.  
If no love did flow in thee.  
But as my heart is occupied.  
Your love to me now has to die.  
Forgive me, I need more than you can offer me._

El Elfo sintió el dolor de su amigo. Para él también era duro. Trató de disculparse y hacerle ver que era mejor que buscara el amor en otro lado, pero Gimli solo se limitó a derramar algunas lágrimas.

_Didn't you read the tale  
Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?  
Don't you know this tale.  
In which all I ever wanted.  
I'll never have  
For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

En un último intento de consolarlo, Legolas le aseguró que pronto encontraría una enana que quisiera casarse con él, que le diera hijos y que formara una familia feliz. Con el tiempo se enamoraría de alguien más y todos serían felices. Además, le prometió que siempre tendría el apoyo de todos sus amigos y, claro, él siempre estaría allí…

_However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease up your pain.  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember, beauty is found within._

Si, quizás era lo mejor.- pensó Gimli - Después de todo, un Elfo y un enano no son precisamente la pareja más adecuada. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que nunca olvidaré este sentimiento.

_...Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you..._

Una vez aclarado el malentendido con su amigo, Legolas se fue, dejándolo solo para que reflexionara y se tranquilizara. No juzgó a su amigo, pues él también sabía lo que era amar sin saber si te correspondían.

Caminando sin rumbo llegó un pequeño jardín, escondido en lo más profundo de la ciudad. Era un lugar muy callado, que pocos conocían. En cierta ocasión Aragorn los llevó a todos allí, y ahora había llegado sin saber cómo. Desde allí podía ver gran parte del Pelennor. Se quedó en silencio, observando. Miles de cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Al menos, Gimli se había atrevido a hablar de sus sentimientos… ¿Cuándo haría Legolas lo mismo?

De pronto, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, apareció Aragorn. En silencio se posó junto a él y miró hacia el horizonte. Tras unos momentos de silencio, al fin, sin mirar a su compañero, dijo:

- Creo que ya es hora de que todos vuelvan a casa. Me molesta retenerlos aquí sin que ustedes sepan por qué, mientras extrañan sus hogares…- Legolas lo interrumpió.

-A mi me gusta estar aquí, aunque también quisiera volver a casa, si bien por poco tiempo, pues como te he dicho, quisiera asentarme en Ithilien. Claro está, si Su Majestad lo autoriza.

- Todo mi reino es tuyo- dijo Aragorn con una sonrisa. Legolas la correspondió.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó, encaminando la conversación a un punto algo incómodo, pero necesario. Ya era hora de tomar valor, como lo hizo Gimli, para hablar de sus sentimientos…

- Claro. De hecho, me parece que es hora de revelarte porque los retengo aquí. Ocurre que quiero casarme.- Legolas sintió un dolor punzante en algún lugar de su pecho, comprendiendo lo que su amigo enano había sufrido. Tratando de acabar con la conversación de manera cortés, fingió interés por unos momentos.

-¿Y cuando ocurrirá tal boda?

- No lo sé, primero deben darme una respuesta- Legolas lo miró de modo interrogante, sin haber comprendido absolutamente nada. Aragorn por fin miró al Elfo y dijo con un hilo de voz:

- Entonces ¿Qué respondes?

.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨: .:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:.:¨:

_Bueno, lo acepto, todo fue una ocurrencia histérica. Espero que nadie haya creído que el hermoso Leggy iba a quedar con Gimli. Yo pienso que la única pareja para el Príncipe de Mirkwood es el Rey Elessar._

_Y bien, el fic iba a terminar justo cuando termina la canción, pero no pude resistirme a hacer el agregado romántico con Aragorn, después de todo la canción dice: "But as my heart is **occupied, **you love to me now has to die. Forgive me, I need more tha you can offer me" (Pero como mi corazón está **ocupado**, tu amor por mi debe morir. Perdóname, necesito más de lo que me puedes ofrecer) así que creí conveniente explicar este hecho._

_No pienso continuar este fic, por cierto, pues ésta solo era la historia del amor de Gimli por Legolas, y no creo que se vea bien que siga con el romance del Rey y el Príncipe. No se preocupen, pronto habrá más de la parejita más bella de toda la historia._

_De todos modos, suplico que me dejen cualquier comentario que se les ocurra ¡Por favor! Y les sugiero que escuchen la canción.¡Nightwish es lo mejor! _

_PD, Recuerden que acepto y de hecho IMPLORO todos los reviews que puedan. ¡Porfis, precioussss!_

_Tenna rato!_


End file.
